


Perfect Fit

by Princess_Sparklefists



Category: Enchanted (2007)
Genre: Courtship, Cultural Differences, Dating, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-26 06:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4993309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Sparklefists/pseuds/Princess_Sparklefists
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The brief and drawn-out courtship of Prince Edward and Nancy Tremaine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“It’s a perfect fit.” The prince grinned at her, and Nancy found herself grinning back. This was ridiculous; crazy, even. An honest-to-goodness prince knelt before her, having just slid her foot into Giselle’s forgotten shoe. Nancy thought she had quashed her belief in fairytale endings long ago, but it was all rushing back to her now.

“Nancy,” she offered her name quickly. 

"Nancy.” He breathed her name reverently. She felt downright giddy at the way he said her name.

Earlier, she had been so impressed with his complete sincerity when he had spoken about Giselle. Nancy had felt a pang then, as the words spoken so honestly had touched her heart. It had hurt a bit, knowing that she and Robert didn’t share that feeling, but it had also warmed her heart to see that true, devoted affection could really exist in the world.

This was so much better. She felt light and bubbly and as if she might giggle at any moment. She hadn’t giggled in years. There was warmth in his eyes, a reassurance in the way he looked at her which made her forget that they had only met earlier that evening.

His voice took on a more regal tone as he continued. “I am Prince Edward of Andalasia. My beautiful Nancy, will you…”

Nancy held her breath as Edward paused.

“…go on a date with me?”

Nancy’s smile froze as what he had asked sunk in.

“Oh…um,” Nancy tried to hide her disappointment. _What did you think was going to happen?_ She chided herself silently. _He was going to whisk you away to be married just like…like some fairytale? You know better._

The prince was waiting for an answer.

“Sure,” she said, her voice a bit too high and weak. She forced a broad smile back onto her face.


	2. Chapter 2

Edward grinned triumphantly.  He had found her, he was sure this time.  Nancy was his one true love.  His joy had overwhelmed him when her foot had fitted the shoe perfectly.  Giselle had been a damsel in distress, and he had done his duty in rescuing her, but _this_ , this was a sign if he ever saw one.

His heart had recognized her in that moment.  _This_ was love.  Anything he had felt before in his life paled in comparison to what he felt for this beautiful lady.

Edward had been so overcome that he had almost proposed marriage on the spot.  He had caught himself in time, though.  The people in this land didn’t marry so soon upon meeting.  Giselle had told him that they favored a type of courtship called “dating.”  She hadn’t been very clear on how long this dating was supposed to go on, though.  Edward hoped it wasn’t very long.  He wished to be united with his lady in matrimony as soon as possible.

Edward stood, gallantly offering a hand to help Nancy up.

“Now, my lady, shall we commence our date?”

* * *

 

“Right now?”  Nancy was caught off guard once more.  They had both been dumped less than an hour ago.  Then afterward they had been attacked by a dragon-Edward’s stepmother, she now recalled-and Nancy was still wearing a _costume._

“Is it not the right time?” Edward asked, looking a bit confused.

Nancy was reminded once more that he had walked right out of a fairytale into modern New York.  He was nothing like the guys she had dated.  He was cute, and sweet, and kind…  Heck, he was a _prince._

“Who’s taking care of your kingdom?” Nancy asked suddenly, her practical side taking over now that she had been shaken out of her out of her daydream.

Edward looked blank.

“That dragon was the queen, right?” she elaborated.  “Your stepmother?  And you’re the prince…”

Edward’s face fell for a moment and Nancy almost wished she hadn’t said anything.  Had she seriously just talked her way out of a date with a fairytale prince?

“You’re right, of course.  I must return and set things right at once.”

Nancy held back a sigh.

“It’s okay.”  That seemed to be the theme of the day.  “I understand.  Really.”

She frowned slightly at the shoe that fit her foot so perfectly.

A gloved hand materialized before her.  She looked up in surprise to see Edward’s brilliant smile.

“Shall we?”


	3. Chapter 3

Nancy Tremaine did not run in high heels. When she ran for exercise she wore sensible shoes designed specifically for that purpose, and she always wore flats on her way to work just in case. After years of carefully planned punctuality she rarely needed to run any time that had not been planned and prepared for with the appropriate attire.

She should have felt ridiculous jogging down a New York City sidewalk in a ball gown and mismatched heels, but she couldn’t remember the last time she’d had more fun. With the handsome and charming prince holding her hand, explaining in snatches about his kingdom as they weaved around passersby, she couldn’t help but feel cheerful and excited. It felt like she was a child running around a playground with her best friend. It felt like she was dancing down the street with her boyfriend.

Edward’s eyes sparkled as he twirled her around a street corner. He really was so graceful-and strong. When Nancy, unused to running in heels and drunk on delight, missed a step Edward was always ready to catch her before she even realized she was falling. He would sweep her back onto her feet and they’d grin at each other, catching their breath for a moment before taking off again.

Nancy would, in turn, tug him to a stop when they reached a crosswalk and they would dance in small circles as they waited for the lights to change and the cars to stop. And each time, unlike during their dance at the King and Queen’s ball, they would be looking only at each other.

They arrived at the portal exhilarated and out of breath.

Edward had explained that he had arrived though a portal in the ground and, given they were in New York City, Nancy had had a sneaking suspicion of just what this “portal” would be.

But Edward braced himself above it and held out his hands for her, and Nancy took them without any hesitation.

She dropped into a shimmery blue…somewhere, and then Edward was beside her. They reached out and grabbed each other’s hands, floating together in the unknown.

A speck of light landed on their clasped hands, followed by another and another until they were covered. There was the rushing sound of water and they were falling…up?

Nancy stumbled as her feet hit the ground, but Edward’s support kept her from falling. When she finally caught her breath and balance, he grinned and threw out an arm in a gesture that encompassed everything around them. His proud, jovial voice boomed over the sound of rushing water.

“Welcome to Andalasia.”


	4. Chapter 4

Edward watched his lady take in their surroundings. He couldn't help the proud grin that spread across his face. His palace was truly magnificent, even this small niche where the portal between their worlds was tucked away was pristine.

Her gaze swept across the courtyard, then back to him. She let out a small "oh!" and lifted a hand, examining it as if she wasn't quite convinced it belonged to her. Then she was studying Edward's face once again, brow furrowed.

Edward was not an insecure man. He was well aware that he was handsome and charming, but found himself feeling a most unfamiliar pressure in his chest at his lady's perplexed look. He still had one arm wrapped around her waist, her face mere inches away from his.

"Nancy?" he asked gently, "Is everything all right?"

Nancy blinked rapidly. "I-yes. I'm fine. It's fine, it's just everything looks so...different. I can't explain it exactly."

Relief washed through the prince. He had been so intent on his search for Giselle the first time he passed through the portal that the strange changes had hardly seemed important. Coming back to his world he had known what to expect, so the change was nowhere near as jarring.

"You look different," Nancy added.

"You look beautiful," he replied, because she really did. It seemed that she was made for this world.

Nancy reached a tentative hand to Edward's face, tracing a cheekbone up and sweeping a lock of hair back from his eyes with her thumb. She smiled.

"You're not so bad, yourself."


	5. Chapter 5

Nancy was used to the towering structures of the city, throwing imposing shadows following their stark lines, but Edward's castle was something else entirely. It was massive, no doubt, but there was also a lightness to it. The glow from the windows was warm and inviting.  The lighting inside was far softer than the harsh glare inside corporate buildings, making the lush interior feel unexpectedly cozy.

Thick carpeting muffled their footsteps through corridors lined with sculptures and ornate vases that were striking even in the faint glow provided by the candelabra lining the walls. Huge tapestries dotted the walls, along with curtains that draped the way only the richest fabrics could.

"Your home is lovely," Nancy said softly, not wanting to disturb the peaceful atmosphere. 

She'd caught her breath and balance a while ago but had found herself torn between the desire to explore and reluctance to let Edward go. When the prince had offered her his arm she had gladly accepted.

"It must seem very strange compared to your own home," Edward murmured back. "I hope-that is..." His eyes widened slightly as he stumbled over his words, trailing off into silence. His grip on her arm tightened fractionally for a moment, like he was afraid she was going to let go of him.

Nancy tugged him to a stop, twisting in his embrace so they were once again face-to-face. There was a faint line between Edward's brows, an uncharacteristic mark of worry that puzzled her. After hopping through dimensions-or whatever-surely Edward didn't think his _castle_ would be the thing to put her off?

"It's certainly not what I'm used to, but then neither are you." Feeling brave and reckless and happy, Nancy gave him a coy smile. "And I happen to like both."

A dazzling smile spread across the prince's face.

"I'm glad."

The moments ticked by in silence while neither moved, cocooned in their own bubble of happiness.

Edward finally shifted, lifting their clasped hands. Never breaking eye contact, he pressed a soft kiss to her knuckles. A thrill shivered through her at the gentle touch.

 _Oh_ , so _that's_ what all the heroines in those period dramas she adored felt like. It was almost absurd how the simple touch echoed through her, more breathtaking than any kiss she could remember.

It was a truly perfect moment.

So, naturally, that was when they were interrupted.

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted from FF.net.


End file.
